Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen
In 1976, Revenge of the Cybermen was released by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen. 1976 First Edition Cover blurb A mysterious plague strikes Space Beacon Nerva, killing its victims within minutes. When DOCTOR WHO lands, only four humans remain alive. One of these seems to be in league with the nearby planet of gold, Voga... Or is he in fact working for the dreaded CYBERMEN, who are now determined to finally destroy their old enemies, the VOGANS? The Doctor, Sarah and Harry find themselves caught in the midst of a terrifying struggle to death - between the ruthless, power-hungry Cybermen and the desperate determined Vogans. Users who have this in their collection 1978 reprint Cover blurb A mysterious plague strikes Space Beacon Nerva, killing its victims within minutes. When DOCTOR WHO lands, only four humans remain alive. One of these seems to be in league with the nearby planet of gold, Voga... Or is he in fact working for the dreaded CYBERMEN, who are now determined to finally destroy their old enemies, the VOGANS? The Doctor, Sarah and Harry find themselves caught in the midst of a terrifying struggle to death - between the ruthless, power-hungry Cybermen and the determined, desperate Vogans. Users who have this in their collection 1979 Pinnacle edition Cover blurb NOW A HIT TELEVISION SERIES THE CYBERMEN One by one, their limbs became diseased - they were replaced by plastic and steel! Little by little, their brains tired - computers worked just as well! Locked in a battle once again with these dreadful Cybermen, Doctor Who is caught between desperate Vogans, determined to save their planet, Voga, and the Cybermen, determined to destroy it. But Doctor Who has one last trick up his sleeve: it is a poison - powerful, plentiful, and deadly. And it is the only weapon humans have against the Cybermen, and the only reason the Cybermen must destroy Voga - the planet of gold. Doctor Who is a mysterious, zany, and very mature Time Lord (750 years mature to be exact) who hurtles through space in a stolen Time Machine. Since there's a problem with the steering, he never lands exactly when or where he plans to. This, along with his desperate desire to bring law and order to the galaxies, and his insatiable curiosity, consistently places him in weird and often wild circumstances. Users who have this in their collection 1991 reprint Cover blurb THE CYBERMEN. 'THEY'RE TOTALLY RUTHLESS, WITH A GREAT DETERMINATION TO SURVIVE, AND TO CONQUER. THEY WON'T HAVE FORGIVEN MANKIND.' Transported by the Time Ring given to the Doctor by the Time Lords, the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry Sullivan find themselves returned to the spaceship that was the scene of The Ark in Space, also available as a Target novelization. They find it devastated, the crew struck down by a mysterious 'space plague'. And on board are the Cybermats, lethal war machines which wait for their masters, the Cybermen, to come and wreak their revenge... Doctor Who-Revenge of the Cybermen was written by Gerry Davis, the creator of the Cybermen, and this novelization is by Terrance Dicks, who was script editor of the series for five years. Doctor Who-Revenge of the Cybermen has recently been shown on BSB television and has been released as a BBC video cassette. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books